


Eyes on the Horizon

by SophieHatter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: Colonel Samantha Carter leads a rescue mission through the Stargate to Abydos, where she left her friend a year earlier. She’s been recalled from retirement, for the second time, and her team’s been assembled for her. Wet behind the ears, Academy hot shot Captain Jack O’Neill is on her team and she’s not happy with having to babysit him.Role reversal AU with Sam Carter as the Colonel with a chequered past and Captain O’Neill as the brilliant, young astrophysicist and gate expert.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Messing around with an idea, here, so I can focus on my other wip. Love to hear what you think.

**Children of the Gods**

She knew it. Knew the brass couldn’t keep their interfering hands off her mission. Now she was saddled with some wet behind the ears Academy puppy who she would have to train to heel and not to piss on the carpet.

Exchanging a glance with Kawalsky, she looked the young Captain up and down, then addressed General Hammond.

“I’d prefer to select my own team, Sir.”

“I’m sorry Colonel Carter, this one is non-negotiable. Captain O’Neill is the foremost expert on the Stargate and he will be going with you on this mission.”

Great. Well, O’Neill better hope he can keep up. She wasn’t in the mood for coddling. She wasn’t in the mood for being here. She’d been retired, damnit, for the second time. This time, she had one goal - rescue the Sergeant, so she could come back here and disappear. She was done with the Airforce, even if it wasn’t done with her.

Kawalsky sneered at the young man standing to attention. Sam recognised that expression, waited for what she knew her old 2IC would say.

“You ever been through the gate, Captain?” Kawalsky said Captain in that way that insinuated that O’Neill had found his commission at the bottom of a cereal box.

“I’ve memorised every word of your mission report from Abydos, S - Ma’am.” O’Neill addressed her, which was something. At least he understood that Kawalsky was his CO’s mouthpiece when it came to whipping young desk jockeys into shape. Pity about the slip on the honorific. She didn’t mind Sir or Ma’am, but his hesitation belied his nervousness. Carter capitalised on the nerves, raised an eyebrow at him and let Kawalsky keep drilling.

“What I mean, Captain, is have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run at 8 Gs?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” He was more confident this time. Good. “I clocked 100 hours in the Gulf. That good enough for you, Sir?” He addressed Kawalsky directly.

Carter had to suppress a smirk of amusement. Kawalsky hadn’t expected that he had flight time, what with the lack of wings on the Captain’s uniform and his apparent age. Normally flyboys couldn’t be parted from their wings, walked around with them on their chests like prized State Fair cocks. She would be interested to look over his file.

“Well,” Kawalsky was surprised, so surprised it showed in his tone. “Gate travel is a lot harder than that.”

Captain O’Neill looked at the officers up and down the table, eyes flashing. “Would it help if I arm wrestled someone?”

Despite her reservations, Carter found herself suppressing a smile. Ballsy and amusing. Well, if he didn’t trip over his own feet going up the embarkation ramp, this could be an entertaining assignment. Of course, if he did trip, it would be a different kind of entertaining.

“Enough.” General Hammond’s tone brooked no more arguments. “You embark in an hour.” He stood up and everyone got to their feet. “Dismissed.”

Carter joined eyes with Kawalsky, flicked hers to O’Neill and Kawalsky blinked once in reply. Her 2IC motioned to him. “Come with me, Captain,” and he turned, expecting the Captain to follow him out of the briefing room. The young man did indeed follow and Carter watched his retreating form. Lean, tall, fingers that never quite stopped moving. Strong, firm posture, belonging to a good physique under the uniform, most likely. Confident stride. Hopefully he knew which end the bullets went in.

Once he’d exited the briefing room, Carter turned and walked to Hammond’s office door. She knocked and waited.

“Come in, Colonel Carter. Have a seat.”

Carter sat herself down in the General’s visitor chair and waited to be acknowledged.

“What is on your mind, Colonel?”

“Sir. I respectfully reiterate that I prefer to select my own team for this mission.” She kept her eyes raised. “This requires a certain skill set, a skill set I prefer to put together myself.”

Hammond considered the Colonel before answering. He was not unsympathetic to her argument, but he was also CO of this base and one of his personnel was missing, four more were dead. This was his call to make and he was putting the best team together from what he had at his disposal, even if what he had was a rookie gate expert and a retired Colonel with too many citations on her file.

“I understand that you are used to having a certain amount of latitude in composing your team, Colonel. However, in this case, there is no other expert available with both the knowledge and military background of Captain O’Neill. Hell, if he were a civilian, I’d still be sending him with you. There is simply no one else who knows more about the gate.”

“Even if he’s never been through it, Sir?”

“In an hour, he will have been. Now I suggest you go and ready yourself.”

Carter got to her feet. “Yes, Sir.” She knew when she’d lost the argument.

Hammond dismissed her and Carter made her way to the gear room to suit up. Kawalsky was already there, going over their packs with O’Neill. She gathered hers up and grabbed her uniform.

“Locker room’s for the Ladies,” the Colonel told the rest of her team. “You got ten minutes and then it’s your turn.” Striding out of the room, she turned down the corridor. Man, it would be good to see Daniel, again, but she wished for better circumstances for a reunion. She didn’t like not knowing what they were walking into. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still not working on Breathing Space, but look! The muse wants to write this, today.

“Keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. You’re here if anything goes wrong with the gate. My _men_ ,” She emphasised the word, “Will watch your back and make sure you get home in one piece.”

Behind her, Ferretti snickered as he listened in. They were on their way to the gate room, Carter was laying down the mission priorities to the rookie.

“With respect, Ma’am,” the Captain told her, “I should have been on the first mission to Abydos. _My team_ and I had been preparing for two years.”

“Project Giza, Captain?” Carter looked back at the rest of the team. Ferretti shrugged, Kawalsky was chewing on something.

“Yes, Ma’am. Our standing orders were exploration and Gate research.” A long time he’d been preparing for that first mission. Then this unit had swooped in and, with the typical gung-ho, heavy handiness of Pararescue, had literally blown it all to hell.

Carter put her eyes back forward, glancing at O’Neill as she turned. He appeared earnest, but under it she detected something else. He was angry? Hell, kid. The only reason they’d put her in charge of the first mission was because she wasn’t meant to come back.

“I don’t see Project Giza here, O’Neill. This is my shit show and we’re going to do the best we can to find the Sergeant and not get ourselves killed. So buck up, it’s a hell of a ride.” All the cliches, all of them. She was rusty at this.

“Yes Ma’am,” he replied, eyes forward as the blast doors to the gate room slid open. Well, at least he knew when to shut up. Hanging out with a mouthy archaeologist was going to be enough challenge to her authority on this mission.

General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. Carter saluted him as they approached.

“All in order, Colonel?”

“Yes, Sir. We’re ready to go.”

Hammond nodded and turned to the control room. “Dial the gate,” he ordered. Turning back to Carter and her team he waited for the swoosh and said, “All the best, Colonel. Please ensure Doctor Jackson returns with you, this time.”

“As you wish, Sir. Though I’m not sure Danny will thank me for it.”

“Regardless, Colonel, you have your orders.”

“Yes, Sir.” Turning to her team, she repeated the marching order. “Kawalsky first, Ferretti with the gear. You’re with me, Captain,” she reiterated to O’Neill. Glancing at him, she noted his mouth hanging open as he gaped at the gate.

He stood beside Colonel Carter as they watched the rest of the team take the ramp and step into the event horizon.

“They didn’t even turn it on for you?” She asked O’Neill.

“No, Ma’am. Your trip to Abydos and back was it.”

She kept her voice low as they walked up the ramp, “It’s going to spit you out sideways on the other side, chilled to the bone. Get to your feet and keep your lunch down and you’ll be fine.”

The Captain pulled his gaze from the event horizon for a moment, locking eyes with his new CO. He appreciated the Colonel’s words for the support they offered, even if he was already aware of the effects of gate travel from her report. “You really will like me when you get to know me, Ma’am,” he told Carter.

“We’ll see, O’Neill. I _really_ don’t like scientists.”

O’Neill reached out and touched the event horizon, the watery reflection lighting up his face. There was something about him, Carter thought, something that reminded her of her son and his gentle curiosity for the world. She grimaced at the thought of Charlie as O’Neill turned to her.

“Let’s go, Captain,” she said then reached for the shoulder of his tac vest and gave him a tug. She hoped he hadn’t seen her face. Charlie was not where her head needed to be on this mission.


	3. Chapter 3

On the other side, Carter was happy to have kept her feet, even if she had to stumble to do so. O’Neill was getting back on his, looking greenish under the dusting of frost, but so far he had control of his stomach.

Scanning the stairs to the gate, she noted Kawalsky, Ferretti and the other Airmen standing with hands on weapons, although not actively engaged. At the bottom of the stairs, were a number of Abydonians armed with staff weapons and beyond them there appeared to be signs of semi-permanent habitation of the temple.

“Well, hello all,” she called out, advancing down the stairs. The armed Abydonians maintained their threatening position, a few even primed their staff weapons. Carter was drawing level with Kawalsky when she heard a familiar voice call out and she raised her head to watch its owner’s progress through the crowd.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Doctor Jackson cried, “Lower your weapons. These are our friends.” Whether he addressed the Abydonians or Carter’s team, it wasn’t clear. She didn’t recognise any of the faces of those brandishing staff weapons. Perhaps they hadn’t been amongst those that they fought beside a year ago.

Daniel was still making his way through the crowd when Colonel Carter heard an awed exclamation behind her.

“So this is how they dialled the gate. We never found one on Earth, so we had to make our own. And it took fifteen years! Look at this ...”

Daniel arrived just in time to hear the Captain’s excited analysis. He shared a tight hug with Carter, who was beaming from ear to ear.

“Sam!” He exclaimed, “I knew it would be you when you sent the, you know ...”

“Tissues?” Carter finished for him. “I wanted you to know it was me and not some other Airforce puke.”

“You’re enough Airforce puke for me,” he agreed. “Kawalsky, Lou,” Daniel exclaimed, shaking their hands.

“Good to see you again, Doctor Jackson,” Lou smiled as he shook the archaeologist’s hand.

The Colonel watched Daniel’s eyes travel to the young Captain, taking in his wide eyed examination of the gate dialling device and the enthusiastic muttering as he narrated his thoughts out loud.

“Captain O’Neill,” Carter introduced, “This is Doctor Daniel Jackson.”

O’Neill’s head snapped around, whether it was because he heard his own name or Dr Jackson’s, Carter couldn’t guess.

O’Neill took the three steps towards Daniel and shook his hand enthusiastically. “Sir, it really is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Daniel, please, Captain O’Neill. Welcome to Abydos. I read your work on the Stargate, once they gave me access to it. You dragged the programme into viability.”

“I just figured out how to dial the gate,” O’Neill grinned at Daniel. “And it’s Doctor O’Neill, or Jack is fine, too.”

Carter rolled her eyes, turning to Kawalsky and seeing him do the same. An hour ago he’d been thumping them with his military background and leadership of Project Giza. Now he was all chummy with Jackson. Five minutes they’d been off-world and O’Neill was dissembling. This was why she didn’t like scientists.

“So what brings you guys here, Sam?” Dr Jackson asked, seeming to notice for the first time that they were armed and alert, despite there being no obvious threat.

“That’s an interesting tale, Daniel. Shall we?” She indicated the area beyond the steps, where it appeared some of the gate guards were living.

Daniel led the way down the steps, the crowd of Abydonians parting before the visitors. They now looked relaxed and curious. Sam caught Kawalsky’s eye and he briefly signalled her, suggesting a perimeter patrol. She nodded her agreement and he turned to Ferretti and the rest of the Airmen and gave out her orders.

“With me,” Carter said to O’Neill, figuring he’d likely be more useful garnering what knowledge about the gate he could from Daniel than doing a perimeter patrol. And it let her keep an eye on him for now, until she knew more of his capabilities. The Captain nearly stumbled as he took in the Temple of Ra, forgetting to make sure his feet weren’t kicking pots or stepping on bedclothes. Oh yes, she was going to have to keep him close so he didn’t hurt himself or, worse, jeopardise the mission.

“So,” Daniel asked Carter as he indicated that they should sit in an area that could be for sleeping, or relaxing. Probably both, Sam thought, remembering the living style that she had experienced her last time on Abydos.

“What brings you to Abydos? I can’t believe that you’d choose this place for a vacation over your cabin, Sam.”

It surprised Carter that he remembered her mentioning her cabin in the lake woods of Minnesota.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Sam replied, “I love what you’ve done with the place. But, no, we’re here to retrieve an Airman that was kidnaped from Cheyenne Mountain, through the gate, four days ago. Four of her fellow enlisted were killed in the process.” She kept her eye on Daniel as the information sank in.

“Well, they didn’t come from here, we keep the gate guarded 36 hours a day.” Daniel blinked behind his glasses. “So that means ... Wait, the gate really can go other places?”


	4. Chapter 4

They’d been on Abydos for two hours and all they had done was party. Or, at least, it felt that way to O’Neill. He was sitting between the Colonel and Dr Jackson as part of a circle of twenty or more people. It was hard to keep count. The Abydonians kept coming and going, bringing food and drink, changing places with each other so they could share or show things to the various members of the Colonel’s team.

The team seemed completely at ease. He, on the other hand, wanted to see this other place Dr Jackson had told them about. The cartouche that had made the archaeologist wonder if the gate could go other places. They were waiting for the raging sandstorm to end, three of the team on perimeter patrol, although it seemed unnecessary. The rest were relaxing with the Abydonians, sharing their chocolate and power bars and enjoying the local cuisine.

Colonel Carter was seated with a dark haired, dark eyed teenager. Skaara, she’d introduced him as, with an arm around his shoulders and Skaara with an arm around hers. Now they sat together, talking in broken English with a smattering of Abydonian. Every now and then, she would sling an arm around his shoulders again, as if the Colonel couldn’t believe he were real or, maybe, still alive. He pondered it for a while and decided that whatever it was between them wasn’t sexual. More like motherly. Clearly the Colonel was an attractive woman, but she didn’t seem the type to take up with the locals. The teenaged locals.

On the other hand, that’s exactly what had happened with Dr Jackson. Sha’re, the beautiful, dark featured woman at his side, was the reason he had stayed on Abydos. Also the reason why the Colonel, and the rest of his team who had been here before, lied about destroying the gate and the planet.

O’Neill could see their point. He just wished he’d been on that mission in the first place. Wished he’d been part of the team that explored the temple, analysed the threat, made the decision to save the people of Abydos and to blow up Ra and his ship. Even wished he’d been part of the cover up. These guys were a team, an efficient and capable team. You just had to see the way Major Kawalsky and Colonel Carter led the others with barely a word spoken between them. The fact was, he liked teams. And here, he felt like an outsider.

Once again, he cursed the twist of fate that had him far in the south of Egypt at the time Dr Jackson had deciphered the cartouche and the team had been assembled to visit Abydos. Or maybe, as he sometimes suspected, that was General West’s intent all along. Maybe, if the Colonel didn’t boot him after this mission, he might ask her about it.

 

* * *

 

Another two hours and the sandstorm subsided. Finally, O’Neill’d get a look at the site that Dr Jackson had described. He’d wanted to head there straight away, but Kawalsky and Carter were firm that they would wait for it to pass. Apparently Abydos sandstorms were to be taken seriously.

Colonel Carter took a moment to discuss watches with Kawalsky. While he waited for them to finish, O’Neill observed the Abydonians. Dr Jackson was holding his wife, obviously saying goodbye. As the archaeologist bent his forehead to Sha’re’s, she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. O’Neill felt his eyebrow rising involuntarily at the sight and the whoops and cheers of the Abydonians and the Earth team filled the temple space.

Was this show for someone’s benefit? Looking around the crowd, his eyes fell on the Colonel and Major Kawalsky. Maybe his CO had been involved with Jackson at some point, but although she was smiling, she continued talking with the Major.

Further observation gave him no clues as to anyone that might be interested in Dr Jackson or Sha’re, perhaps they just were in love. If that was the case, he pondered the fortune of Dr Jackson, who had solved the problem of gate addresses and gone halfway across the galaxy to find his wife. Star crossed lovers didn’t even begin to describe it. Jack smiled to himself, rocking back on his heels.

“What have you got to be so happy about, Captain?” Colonel Carter’s voice broke into his musings. She was looking at him looking at the kissing couple.

O’Neill flushed at being caught out and tried to muster an answer.

Amused by his flummoxed state, Carter waved off his response. Instead, she moved past him. As she brushed by his shoulder, he heard the Colonel mutter, “Lucky pair, aren’t they?” Louder, she said, “Look smart, O’Neill.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answered. He followed his CO closely through the crowd, many of whom were settling down for a rest period.

“Let’s go, Danny,” Carter hustled as she walked past her old friend, lips still locked with his wife’s, and headed for the exit at the far side of the room. Behind O’Neill, Ferretti followed casually and then took up a position at the exit. Carter gave him a nod as she turned to wait for Dr Jackson to catch up. She glanced over at O’Neill as she pulled her sunglasses into position. “You’ll want some eye protection, Captain.”

“Oh,” he mumbled, involuntarily, and scrambled in his pocket for his sunglasses. Sliding them on, he took a moment for a few deep breaths, trying to settle his nerves. Jack was sick of appearing like a bumbling cadet in the eyes of the Colonel. Proving his worth on the team was at the top of his priority list.

As Dr Jackson approached them, he wound his long scarf around his head in a practised fashion. When they stepped out into the sunlight, Jack observed that although Jackson wasn’t wearing sunglasses, the wrap of the scarf shaded his eyes pretty well.

“You seem to have adapted to life here, Dr Jackson,” O’Neill observed with respect.

“Daniel,” he replied automatically and then continued, “It’s not that different to my childhood. I grew up on various sites around the Nile Valley and the Fertile Crescent. My parents were archaeologists,” he added, when the Captain appeared surprised.

“I grew up around various Airforce bases,” O’Neill supplied casually. “But I’ve spent some time in Egypt. In fact, I was down by Lake Nasser when you came to Abydos.”

Daniel nodded, “I am sorry about that, Captain. I did try to contact you, but General West didn’t want to wait until you could be reached. Perhaps fortuitous, given the circumstances,” he eyed the back of the Colonel, who had taken point.

“That’s enough, Jackson,” Colonel Carter called back to him, her words clipped. Daniel glanced at O’Neill and shrugged. Jack made a mental note to ask him more about that, later.

“And how did you come to meet Sha’re?” O’Neill wondered, hoping this wasn’t among the Colonel’s restricted topics.

“Ah, well. She was a gift.” At O’Neill’s shocked response, he held out his hand, looking abashed, “I didn’t know that at the time. And when I found out what was intended, I refused. But, she chose me anyway.” Jackson looked away in the distance, perhaps towards the place where they had met.

He took a moment to observe Jackson’s face. The guy would be a terrible poker player, his eyes were unfocused and his face was completely taken up with a smile at the thought of Sha’re. In short, he was smitten. No, that was too transitory for what Jack saw in the archaeologist. Enraptured, he thought to himself, or head over heels. A momentary regret passed through Jack that he had never experienced a devotion that deep. Not even with Hanson. That was, he reflected, one of the many reasons that they did not get married, after all.

“Would you return to Earth?” O’Neill asked, trying to move the conversation on. “If Sha’re could come, that is.”

Jackson pondered the idea as if it had never occurred to him. “No. Not for good. I’d visit, but I have no real family there while Sha’re has a large family, here. We’re all very close.”

Of course, Jack thought, all of Sha’re’s family was probably within walking distance of Nagada, the town close to the Stargate’s temple. For someone without family on Earth, perhaps a large family on Abydos, despite the conditions, was worth hanging around for.

“What’s Sha’re’s family like?” Jack wondered.

“Skaara is her little brother,” Colonel Carter answered, surprising him. “When we first came to Abydos they were all miners in the service of Ra. How’s that going, Daniel?”

“Without Ra to worry about, they have shifted to supporting themselves better. If the Stargate can go to other planets, then there might even be opportunity for trade.”

O’Neill marvelled. Trade. With other planets, with _aliens_. He shook his head and turned his face away, knowing that he was smiling with the wonder of it all.

“Spectacular, isn’t it?” Jackson agreed with his unspoken thoughts. “Wait until you see this cartouche.”

Despite O’Neill’s questions, Daniel would not reveal any more about the cartouche until they entered the minor temple building. While the Colonel knew the story of Jackson’s discovery of the Earth address in this temple, or, more accurately, Sha’re’s intel on the temple, Captain O’Neill had only heard the most cursory explanation. Daniel told him about it as he led the way through the pitch black passageways, with the occasional interjection from Carter.

They passed through those initial passageways and then went on to the ones that Jackson had been able to clear in his year on Abydos.

“Here we are,” Jackson noted and led them into a room that felt massive after the tight and twisty passages. All three of them shined their lights upwards and O’Neill spun slowly in place, running his flashlight from floor to ceiling, ceiling to floor.

“There must be ... hundreds,” O’Neill estimated, his voice awed.

“Over a thousand,” Daniel confirmed. “See how they’re arranged? I’ve been able to spot some of these constellations in the night sky above Abydos, so I think that this is ...”

“A map,” O’Neill finished for him, running his light over the walls, following branches and junctions as they connected and split. “This is ...” he was momentarily speechless. “This can’t be right.”

“What do you mean, O’Neill?” Colonel Carter asked.

“We tried hundreds of combinations, after you returned, Colonel. Once Dr Jackson had determined the structure of a gate address, we could try combinations of the six symbols and add the point of origin to them. But not a single one connected.”

“I’ve tried quite a few, but none have been able to connect from here, either,” Daniel supplied.

“So what’s the use of this, then?” Carter asked.

“I had wondered, Captain,” Daniel turned to the younger officer, “That if a Stargate address is a coordinate for a place in space and the universe is continuously expanding, could the address be wrong, somehow?”

“Ah,” Captain O’Neill responded, a stillness coming over him as he scanned the room one more time. “I think you’ve got something, Dr Jackson. We should never have rushed you off through the gate.” He paced along the walls, looking at the expanse of the cartouche.

“Yes, but what does it mean?” Colonel Carter sounded exasperated. “Captain?”

“Well, if we could figure out the distance that a planet had travelled since this map was made, we could correct the address and have a chance at getting a lock on another gate,” O’Neill mused, obviously only half his mind on his answer to the Colonel.

She turned to Daniel, fixing him with her _I really don’t like scientists_ , stare.

“It means that the Stargate ...”

“Goes to other places, Colonel,” O’Neill finished in unison with Daniel. “The forces that came through the Stargate, they could come from any one of these.” Jack gestured at the walls with a long sweep of his hand.

“More than a thousand possible planets?” Carter asked.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Jack replied. “It would take us years to search them all, even with multiple S&R teams.”

Carter shook her head as she took it all in and then squared her shoulders. “Right. Back to the gate, then. We need to let General Hammond know about what we’ve found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is giving me so many happies, I don’t know how to describe it. I hope you’re enjoying it, too.
> 
> \- SH <3


	5. Chapter 5

They were 300 metres from the main temple when Kawalsky’s voice came over the radio.

_Stargate activated ... alien hostiles ... returning fire_

“Pick it up, O’Neill,” Carter called as she turned and ran straight towards the side of the temple, narrowing the angle of fire from the main entrance.

The Captain followed suit, keeping Dr Jackson in front and scanning behind them as they ran.

Some Abydonians had managed to flee and Carter, O’Neill and Daniel met them as they mounted the temple steps.

“Daniel, help here,” Carter yelled to him, “Get them to take cover. No! Go around the side.” She began to gesture but then Daniel finally snapped in and started giving directions in Abydonian.

“Kawalsky, sitrep,” Carter barked into the radio. O’Neill kept one eye behind them and another on the retreating locals.

_Pinned down ... taking cover ... 12 hostiles_

They began a staggered entry, but met no hostiles. As the three of them reached the main temple room, the event horizon dissolved.

Kawalsky was scanning the perimeter as Carter sprinted towards him.

“Major?”

“Eight guards, four Goa’uld. They took hostages.” His eyes shifted to Dr Jackson. “I’m sorry Dr Jackson, they took Sha’re. And Skaara,” he added, turning back to the Colonel. She let the news wash over her, pushed away any feelings she might have about it and focused on securing their current situation.

“I need help here, Ferretti’s down,” O’Neill called from where he was crouched over Lou, one hand pressed over a wound, struggling to open his pack one handed. One of the Airmen rushed to his side.

Carter gave Kawalsky a short nod, “Prepare for evacuation. Take the seriously injured civilians with us if we can. Did anyone see the address they dialled?”

Kawalsky tipped his head towards Lou, “Ferretti was the closest.”

“Then he better make it. Dial us home.”

“I’m coming with you,” Daniel said from behind her.

“You were always coming with us, Daniel.” Carter turned to face him.

“Her father. I need to tell her father.”

“We’ll need a few minutes to evacuate everyone, but you haven’t time to make it to Nagada and back.”

Anguish washed over Daniel’s face as he turned, first to the gate and then to the exit.

Carter stepped forward and grasped his shoulder. “Danny,” she spoke firmly and his gaze turned to her. “Who’s your second? You need to give them orders, keep the rest of these guys safe.” The Colonel held his eyes until Daniel nodded, the panic tamped down, for now.

“Got it,” he said and stepped away, looking around the large room for someone he could deputise. Carter watched as he began to gather the Abydonians together where they had shared the meal a few hours earlier.

Turning, she scanned her remaining team. A few wounded, Ferretti the most seriously. Five Abydonians dead, two more seriously wounded and being readied for travel. Kawalsky was on the radio with the SGC, medical teams would be waiting on the other side.

“This is Carter,” she broke in, over the radio. “Hold the gate open as long as you can.”

“Affirmative, Colonel,” came the reply.

Kawalsky had the first guys ready to travel and she waved him on. Turning, she jogged over to Daniel, and was surprised to see his father-in-law amongst the huddle of Abydonians.

“Kasuf,” she nodded respectfully to the leader of Nagada. “I’m sorry to see you again under such circumstances.” She barely paused for his acknowledgement before speaking to Daniel, “C’mon, Danny. Time to go.”

“Two minutes,” Daniel pleaded with her and she nodded, squeezing his shoulder.

Turning, Carter began hustling her own team through the gate, alternately comforting and chastising to keep them moving.

Flicking an eye back to Daniel, she saw him bow before Kasuf and then the Abydonians surrounded him and they clung together for a few moments, Kasuf with his hand over Daniel as if in benediction.

Back at the gate, the last of her team stepped through the event horizon. For a brief moment, she wondered how this had all gone to shit so fast but, with a practised will, she locked those regrets down for later. The gate had been guarded, doubly so. The problem was that they didn’t know their enemy well enough.

Then Daniel was beside her. “Good to go,” he told her and they both ran towards the gate, slowing to step through.

Carter’s last thought before the icy tumble through the wormhole was that they were going to have to get a whole lot better at this.

 

* * *

 

He’d managed to keep his feet, this time, which was fortunate as he was holding one end of the soft stretcher bearing Ferretti. The other Airman was upright, too, so they made their way to the bottom of the ramp and hoisted Ferretti on to the waiting stretcher.

O’Neill grabbed the arm of the attending doctor and spoke firmly, “He’s your number one priority. We need his intel.” The doctor nodded as his team wheeled Ferretti away. O’Neill scanned the room looking to see if anything more needed to be done. The medical team had scrambled pretty well, the other two seriously wounded were on their way out on stretchers. Triage was in progress for the remaining injured members of the team.

General Hammond was there, conversing quickly with Major Kawalsky and then all turned as they heard Colonel Carter’s voice from the top of the ramp.

“All accounted for. You can close the gate.”

Half a minute passed and then the room darkened and voices echoed strangely as the event horizon dissolved.

Reaching the end of the ramp, Carter saluted the General, “Sir.”

“What the hell happened, Colonel Carter?”

“Hostiles, Sir. They matched the ones that came through our gate, according to my team.”

“You didn’t see them?”

“No, Sir. Captain O’Neill, Dr Jackson and I were conducting recon on an intel source. We were returning to the temple to report in when the gate was activated.”

Kawalsky twitched beside her, but a swift glance from Carter settled him down.

“Do you think this base faces an immediate threat, Colonel?” Hammond asked.

“No, Sir. It appears their technique is snatch and grab. They’ve already done that here, Sir.” A not so subtle reminder that Hammond had been in charge and not succeeded in defeating the hostiles, either.

“Medical exams, showers and then debrief with your team in an hour, Colonel. Anything else?” Hammond looked none too pleased with her, perhaps he had understood her meaning.

“Ferretti, Sir. He needs to be our top priority. Kawalsky reports that he may have seen the gate address that the hostiles returned to. We need that address or we have no hope of recovering Sergeant Weterings.”

“Very well, Colonel,” The General looked marginally less annoyed. “And the alien civilians?”

Carter knew that had been risky, but she had been given no orders one way or the other about assisting with civilian casualties. They could evac them for medical help, so she did. “Injured defending my team, Sir. They may also have useful intel.” Intel or not, Carter didn’t like leaving them behind to certain death.

“Umm, excuse me, General?” Daniel stopped at her elbow.

“General Hammond,” Carter introduced, “Dr Daniel Jackson.”

“Pleased to meet you Dr Jackson, how can I be of help?”

Carter suppressed a smirk at her CO. Texans and their ineffable Southern charm.

Daniel began by pointing at the gate, Carter hid a wince. “I need to go through the gate. I need to be with whatever team goes out there. Sir,” he thought to add as he noted the stiff look on the General’s face.

“His wife, Sir,” Carter added, “And his brother-in-law were the hostages taken by the hostiles.”

“I see, Dr Jackson.” General Hammond kept his tone even out of respect for the man’s loss. “You will be needed here, but I assure you that every effort will be made to retrieve my Airman and your wife and brother-in-law. Dismissed,” he told the remaining assembled and turned away from Carter, Kawalsky and Dr Jackson.

“But, Sir,” Daniel called after him, his voice raised.

Carter was already reaching for his arm, “Daniel.” As he tried to pull away, she tightened her grip, “Daniel!”

Daniel swung towards her. “She’s my wife, Sam,” he yelled at her, instead.

The Colonel held up her hand while maintaining a firm grip on his arm. “The General doesn’t know the full story yet. Medical, shower and then we can put the case to him in the debriefing.” Carter held Daniel’s eyes again and squeezed his arm as she felt the tension leaving him. “I want to get Airman Weterings and Sha’re and Skaara back just as much as you do,” she continued gently. “This is what I do. Let me do my job, ok?”

Daniel’s eyes dropped in submission and he nodded. Sam stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, then began ushering him out with an arm around his shoulder.

Carter scanned the room as she walked Daniel out, noting that all the wounded were in the process of being moved to the Infirmary. Kawalsky was rounding up the uninjured and moving them towards the lifts for a pass by the gear room, O’Neill with them.

Turning back to Daniel, she talked to him as they walked, bringing him down with steady words and finally getting him to crack a smile. Sam did this on near autopilot, her mind analysing the mission and beginning to compose her report. And a small, personal, part of her wondered why they had gone to all the trouble of saving the Abydonians only to see them threatened by another Goa’uld. There were over a thousand Stargates, how could they protect Earth or Abydos from all of them?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe it’s been a whole month since the last update. Given how much I love this AU that surprises me. I hope you all like this new chapter.

Colonel Carter insisted on being last for the routine medical exam and used her waiting time to check in with each member of the team. O’Neill watched her as she moved between the infirmary beds. First was Ferretti, who was still unconscious. She bowed her head over the chart with his doctor and exchanged questions. When the doctor was done, she moved to Ferretti’s side, slid her hand into his and leaned down to say a few words in his ear.

The same attention was given to the two civilians, one of whom was awake. The Colonel also took his hand and said a few words. The Abydonian replied. Neither understood the other. O’Neill pondered that _You’re safe, rest easy_ and _Thank you_ looked about the same in any language.

Carter then spent time with each of the minor wounded, talking with them, asking for their observations and opinions, taking even the most lowly Airman seriously. After a few exchanges, O’Neill noted that each interaction concluded with a smile or a laugh from the subject.

“The Colonel’s a good leader,” Kawalsky said quietly, beside him. “Not what you expected?”

“No,” O’Neill admitted. “But then, I’ve never had a female CO before.”

“Female or not, she’s one of the best there is. Pay attention and you’ll learn a lot.”

Kawalsky was called for his exam and O’Neill barely had time to assimilate his advice before the Colonel took the opportunity to sit in the vacated chair.

“Nice work out there, Captain. You did a good job getting Ferretti back here.”

“Thank you, Sir. Er, Ma’am.” He blamed his slip on the events of the past eight hours.

“Either is fine, O’Neill. I made my peace with it all long ago.” She cocked her head and smiled at him, O’Neill found himself smiling back. Despite wanting to dislike her, he’d found little to dislike in the past eight hours. It was the year and two hours before they had stepped through the gate that had given him a bad impression.

“I’m sorry about Sha’re and Skaara, Ma’am.” She gave him a puzzled look and he stumbled to explain, “It seems you were good friends with them.”

“Ahh. Well, thank you.” Carter sucked in her bottom lip for a moment. “They were part of what was supposed to be my last mission. I suppose I am a bit nostalgic about it all. And,” she added, “You don’t make friends on other planets every day.”

“No, Ma’am,” he agreed, finding himself smiling at her. “Ma’am, I’ve had a few thoughts about what we’ve learned so far.”

Her friendly smile settled into a more business like expression as she nodded. “I’d like to hear those thoughts, Captain.”

“I took photos of the map in the temple. I’d like to bring back some of my staff from Project Giza and start calculating the drift to see if we can connect to the new addresses. Also, we should look at some kind of defensive barrier for the Earth gate, to protect against unwanted visitors.”

“And you need resources to develop that,” Carter stated.

“Yes. Again, I can suggest a few members of my old staff who would be appropriate.”

“Get a budget outline to me and I’ll put it before General Hammond. Anything else?”

“We need to review the Gate security protocols, both technological and human factors. We know a lot more about the Gate from just our two missions.” He omitted mentioning that they should have known much of that if the first mission report hadn’t been nearly completely fabricated.

Carter already understood that, however. “We should have been able to prevent the incident here on base.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he agreed, reminding himself that the Colonel had a good eye for reading people.

“I’m sorry for that, Captain. That’s a mistake I’m going to have to live with. Any other mistakes of mine that you have corrections for?”

O’Neill snapped his eyes to his CO in surprise and relaxed when he saw her eyes shining brightly at him. “Oh, no, Ma’am. Except, Ma’am. I think you were mistaken about not liking scientists.”

“Really?” Carter asked, shoulders straightening.

“I think you like Dr Jackson just fine and he’s a scientist.”

“He saved my ass, O’Neill. Dr Jackson’s on my excepted list. Now you,” the corner of her mouth quirked, “Are yet to make it.”

O’Neill held her gaze as a nurse called his name.

“As long as I have a chance, Ma’am, I’ll do my best to make your list.” When her smirk became a wide smile, O’Neill realised what he’d said.

“Captain, you can only hope to be on my list.” Carter winked at him as she rose and he blushed. “Your turn for the needles. Drop ‘em and reach.”

O’Neill hated that he blushed even more and found himself staring at his CO, mortified. Slowly, the Colonel blinked at him, her expression softening and he found himself grinning at her teasing. It felt good, like maybe he was one of her team.

 

* * *

 

  
After being cleared by medical and showering, O’Neill made his way back to the briefing room. He was taken aback to see Colonel Carter already there, having obviously cleared medical and showered, despite being at the end of the queue. The notepad page in front of her was already two thirds full of her tightly spaced writing, a first draft of her mission report, he guessed.

Kawalsky clattered up the stairs from the command room below, Daniel just a few steps behind. It was hard to read Kawalsky, but Dr Jackson’s emotions were written all over his face. Despair and panic were tamped down just under the surface.

“Any news on Lou?” Daniel asked the Colonel.

While she finished what she was writing, Colonel Carter shook her head. “They had to put Ferretti under to treat his wounds. Hopefully he’ll be conscious some time in the next hour.” Looking up, she met the eyes of her friend, “Daniel. Let me handle things with General Hammond, ok?”

Daniel was clearly uncertain about taking second seat to Carter, but she held his gaze until he conceded with a nod. It was just in time. General Hammond opened his office door and all the military personnel in the room came to attention.

Carter led the debrief with Kawalsky filling in some of the details. Dr Jackson and Captain O’Neill were both called on at multiple points to provide local knowledge, translations or technical assessments. Clearly paying attention, General Hammond sat quietly through their account only interrupting to ask a question or ask for clarification.

When their recount was complete, General Hammond looked around the table, finally settling on Colonel Carter. “What is your recommendation, Colonel?”

“If Ferretti can give us the Gate address, Sir, I would recommend a search and rescue mission.”

“To a world that we know nothing about?”

O’Neill thought of the obvious objection, but Colonel Carter beat him to it.

“With the exception of Abydos, we’ve never been to any of them, Sir. Given my background in S&R, I have prepared a proposed team structure and personnel that I would prefer to fill those spots.” Carter pushed a piece of paper towards the General, the intervening people passing it along.

The bald headed General considered Colonel Carter’s proposal before returning his gaze to her. O’Neill had no idea how to read his tone, or expression.

“Major Kawalsky and Captain O’Neill I understand. But you have also included Dr Jackson. Please explain how he could be helpful in the retrieval of Sergeant Weterings.”

“And my wife and her brother,” Dr Jackson added, quietly enough that General Hammond could pretend to not have heard him.

“For the same reason Dr Jackson was chosen for the mission to Abydos, General. We will need his assistance with any translations and to find and identify and objects that may assist. Additionally, in his year on Abydos, Dr Jackson has become a fluent speaker of the local language -“

“It’s similar to Ancient Egyptian.”

“- and we will need him to help speak with or translate for us at whatever our destination turns out to be.” Colonel Carter shot Dr Jackson a warning look to remind him that they agreed she would do the talking.

Hammond tidied the papers in front of him. “You are all on stand down for eight hours. Get some rest, hopefully Ferretti will regain consciousness in that time.” Daniel looked ready to leap to his feet but was stayed by Carter’s hand on his arm and an acknowledging gesture from the General.

“There is no where to go, Dr Jackson, until we have a Gate address. You may as well get some rest in the meantime. Colonel Carter, please prepare a mission briefing for when we do have the address. You will all be notified when Major Ferretti regains consciousness.” General Hammond rose from his seat and everyone at the table rose with him. “Dismissed,” he told those assembled and returned to his office.

Dr Jackson was the first person Carter turned to. “Daniel, this is a good result. He didn’t say no ...”

“But he also didn’t say yes, Sam. What if he won’t let me go after Sha’re and Skaara?” Daniel was becoming agitated, again. Or perhaps the thin hold he had been maintaining was slipping.

“Then I will bring them back, Danny. Trust me, I want to rescue them as much as anyone else. You need to rest, even if you can’t sleep.”

Carter was used to commanding military officers who would obey her without argument, but even softened to accomodate Daniel’s civilian sensibilities, it was hard to ignore her orders. Daniel obviously wavered and O’Neill knew that Colonel Carter had won.

The Colonel nodded to Kawalsky and said to Daniel, “Your old VIP quarters are available. Can Kawalsky help you find them, again?”

“Alright,” Daniel finally agreed. “But only for eight hours.”

“I’ll let you know when Lou’s awake,” Sam reached for his shoulder and grasped it. “We’re going to do our best to find them, Daniel. If you’re coming with us, then you need to rest.”

Daniel met her eyes for a moment and then turned, looking to Kawalsky and wordlessly left the room.

O’Neill let out a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and the sound caught the Colonel’s attention.

“Captain,” she addressed him, “The adjustment for the expansion of the universe, can you work that out before we attempt the next trip through the Stargate?”

He thought she hadn’t been paying attention to the technical details of the discovery of the Abydos Cartouche. He had been mistaken and reminded himself not to underestimate his CO. She had a Master’s degree, he knew. Finding out in what moved up the list of his priorities.

“I’ll need a few more points of data to make an absolute calculation, but a rough calculation based on Abydos should help us adjust the dialling program immediately. If we can connect to whatever address Ferretti can give us, then we know we have enough for the moment, at least.”

Carter gave him a curt nod. “I need you to work on that, then, so that we can make a trial connection as soon as General Hammond approves the mission. But you also need to get six hours of rest.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he nodded. “Two hours should be enough to complete the rough calculations.”

“Fine then, Captain. I’ll let you get to work. I’ll be in my office if you need me,” Colonel Carter turned and left.

Jack let his shoulders relax as he found himself alone in the Briefing Room. Despite the antagonism he had felt towards Colonel Carter for the past year, he was surprised that he wanted, needed, for her to see him as an indispensable member of her team. That she had included him in the S&R mission pleased him more than he cared to admit, even to himself. 


End file.
